Simple and Clean
by Painted-Purple
Summary: SongFic. Haru X KyouKyo. Yaoi


**Title**: Simple and Clean  
**Rating**: T  
**Author**: Painted Purple

**Pairing**(s): Haru/Kyou,  
**Warnings**: Slash/Yaoi, OCC-ness, Angst-y!Haru  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own characters or song.

**Summery**: Alone in the rain Haru wonders why everyone seems to walk away. Then someone comes who doesn't. Kyou/Haru

**Note**: when I was writing this I kinda felt that certain lines leaned towards one characters thinking rather then both, so depending on which way the '//' lines are leaning, depends on which character is 'thinking' those lyrics. Hope that makes sense.

_**/Haru/**_

**\Kyou\ **

The cold patter of rain came pouring down from the dark clouds the covered the sky. It was late evening and most people where in the safety of their homes, and those who weren't clutched to umbrellas, trying to be as quick as possible with whatever had caused them to be outside in the first place.

A lone figure sat on a bench at the corner of the street, no umbrella to shield him from the rain and the cold, piecing droplets drenched his duel colored hair. The boy sat there, alone on the bench just staring at the passing people, not really seeing them.

_**/You're giving me too many things /**_

The black eyed boy just stared off, not even registering that he should have gone for shelter long ago.

_**/Lately you're all I need /**_

The many people paid him no attention. None caring that the boy was drenched. No one offered him an umbrella or shelter from the rain. His gaze was focused on the ground, watching as the peoples feet splashed up water as they passed.

None Stopping.

None stopping; but one single pair of worn black tennis shoes. The lone boy registered that he knew those shoes. Following his gaze up the others body he made contact with piercing crimson eyes.

_**/You smiled at me and said/ **_

"Crazy cow, what are you doing out here in the rain by your self? Lost again." the red hair boy asked as he pulled his own umbrella closer to his body.

The black eyed boy just starred at him for a moment, his eyed blank: a dead kind of blank before looking back at the ground in front of his feet.

The red head couldn't help but frown at the other's lack of response.

**\Don't get me wrong I love you **

**But does that mean I have to meet your father? \**

"Haru?" the red head asked.

**\When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No \**

Haru just looked up again, meeting his gaze head on. "Kyou"

_**/I don't think life is quite that simple /**_

The Kyou couldn't help but shiver at Haru's tone. Haru just turned his gaze away from the other to concentrate on his hands. He hadn't realized that they had been shaking.

He watched at drops of rain hit his skin that had long sense gone numb as he waited for the other boy to walk away.

_**/When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say /**_

They all walked away

_**/Please/**_

All left him in the cold.

_**/Oh baby, don't go/**_

The rain seemed to come to a sudden stop and Haru felt his gaze move from his hands once again to crimson eyes. Kyou was standing in front of him close enough to shield most of him from the falling rain.

_**/Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight /**_

He didn't walk away.

_**/It's hard to let it go /**_

"Come on lest get you out of the rain." Kyou said in a slightly soft tone that just didn't seem to go with his character.

**\The daily things that keep us all busy \**

Haru couldn't help the confusion that crossed his face.

_**/Are confusing me /**_

"Why do you care?" Haru's voice seemed to get raspy, as if he was straining to talk. "You never cared about anyone before." at his words Haru saw a flash of something cross Kyou's eyes.

Hurt

_**/That's when you came to me and said/**_

"Well I care now."

**\Wish I could prove I love you **

**But does that mean I have to walk on water? \**

Haru looked up uncertainly, why would someone cared if he got sick? Why would anyone?

Especially Kyou.

If sensing the other boys hesitation he reached out his hand for the other boy to take. "Come on"

Taking Kyou's out stretched hand Haru was lifted to his slightly shaky feet.

"I don't get you." he stated, looking into the others eyes for sighs of deception.

**\When we are older you'll understand **

**It's enough when I say so \**

Kyou just gave a toothy, cat-like grin. "Don't worry no one does." before guiding the other in the direction of Shigure house.

_**/And maybe some things are that simple /**_

The two walked in complete silence, beside the light patter of their feet and the rain when a sudden dizzy spell hit Haru causing him to stop and try to regain his balance.

He faintly registered the feeling of cold rain on him again as his eyes locked on Kyou's retreating back.

_**/When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say /**_

Haru only slightly realized that he reached out for the other, in a silent plea for him to stop.

_**/Please, **_

_**Oh baby,**_

_**Don't go /**_

Haru felt his feet sway below him, his eyes still focused on the figure in front of him that had just stopped, realizing that his companion wasn't next to him anymore.

_**/Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight /**_

Haru seemed to watch in slow motion as the other turned before his vision went completely black.

_**/It's hard to let it go /**_

Haru braced himself as he fell toward the cold, wet pavement. Squinting his eyes shut; waiting for impact.

_**/Hold me /**_

But instead of hard pavement he felt warm arms envelop him.

**\Whatever lies beyond this morning **

**Is a little later on \**

Kyou caught him.

**\Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all\**

And then everything was black.

_**/Nothing's like before /**_

Haru was only partly aware of his surroundings as he felt himself slip back into consciousness. He suppressed a groan as he tilted his head to the right, trying to see where he was: but the only thing that he made out was large blobs of color.

A cool cloth was placed on his forehead and gentle fingers brushed wet strands of white bangs out of his eyes. Haru couldn't help but lean into the touch, but they were soon removed. A shifting sound was heard and Haru made out the form of someone walking towards the door.

_**/When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say /**_

"Kyou?"

_**/Please /**_

"Ya?**" **Kyou responded, stopping on his way to get more water for Haru's cloth.

**\Oh baby, \**

Haru stayed quite for a few moments, trying to think of what he had wanted to say.

_**/Don't go /**_

"Thank you." he managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

Kyou gave a faint smile in the door's direction before placing his hand on the doorknob.

**\Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight \**

"Anytime." he paused. "I'll go get you something to eat."

_**/It's hard to let it go /**_

Haru just watched as the door closed behind the red head before he actually looked at where he was. Plain blue sheets and bare white walls greeted his vision. A desk sat in the corner as well as a dresser. It didn't have a very lived-in feeling to it.

_**/Hold me /**_

Pushing himself into a sitting position Haru leaned his back against the bed frame. The night table had an alarm, a lamp and a small framed photograph. Picking the final object up Haru gave a soft smile: the picture was from the time when him and Momiji had just transferred to Kaibara.

In the front was Tohru with Uotani on her right and Hana on her left. Yuki had taken the picture so he wasn't in it, but Momiji was jumping behind Tohru so he could be seen and Haru and Kyou where on either side on him, Kyou was trying to hit the hyper rabbit and Haru had grab his hand, stopping him.

_**/Whatever lies beyond this morning**_** /**

But what had to be the best part was the frame; it was bright Orange with small kittens in each corner with little paw prints and 'Meow' written all over it.

_**/Is a little later on/**_

The door made a creaking noise and Haru looked up to see Kyou walking over to the bed with a covered bowl in his hands.

Placing the picture back on the table Haru couldn't help but comment "Nice picture. Love the frame."

Kyou looked over at the photo in question and rolled his eyes. "Here, for your cold." he said placing the tray and bowl in the cows lap and sitting down next to him on the bed.

Haru raised am eyebrow. "Its not chicken noodle is it?"

Kyou looked at him kind of funny. "Well leeks are best for colds but _thankfully_ where out and chicken noodle is the next best think." and this Haru looked like he was going to say some thing but Kyou cut him off. "But I know you're a vegetarian." at this Haru looked visibly surprised. "So it's Vegetable" at this he pulled off the lid to revile the steamy content giving Haru a strained smile.

**\Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all \**

"How did you know that?" he asked picking up the spoon and digging in.

Kyou kinda gave another cat-like smirk. "I pay attention, like how; you're a vegetarian, Momijis allergic to Fish, Hitori only smokes the brand Dragon's Fire cigarettes, Kisa has a Phobia of trains, Kagara can't stand coffee, Hiro has a pink rabbit key chain that he carries with him everywhere, Sigure actually writes all his books before the due date he just likes messing with his editor and Ayame has more than a healthy obsession with the color Neon Pink."

Haru placed his now empty bowl on the night table and looked at Kyou funny. "What about Yuki? You didn't say anything about him?" the cow questioned.

Kyou wrinkled his noise up sightly. "Well, Yuki wears a dressing gown to bed, how about that."

At that Haru couldn't help but laugh out loud, and soon Kyou joined in as well.

_**/Nothing's like before /**_

After regain there senses they both final realized that there noise where only a few inches apart.

_**/Hold me /**_

Haru looked up at Kyou's eyes and noticed that the others eyes were glued on his lip. Haru felt him self shiver for some reason as he say Kyou's pink tongue dart out and moisten his dry lip.

**\Whatever lies beyond this morning\**

The space seemed to get smaller and smaller and both found themselves leaning towards the others awaiting lips.

_**/Is a little later on /**_

Becoming tired of the stalling Haru reached his hand up behind Kyou's neck and pressed theirlips together in a soft kiss.

Haru felt Kyou's arm sake around his waist and pull him up against him lightly, and he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Kyou's tongue darted out and licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance that Haru gladly gave. Both fought for dominance, neither really winning or losing, well Haru ran his fingers through silky red hair.

**\Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all \**

Air was becoming a problem and the two pulled away slowly, placing small, light kiss on the others lips before pulling away completely.

Haru was panting when Kyou pressed their foreheads against each others as the two just took shaky breaths, looking at each others eyes.

And they both couldn't help the smile that graced their swollen lips.

_**/\Nothing's like before\/**_

**:END:**

_Re-edited: 06/06/09_

Please Review!


End file.
